The Fruit Slayer
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: America, Japan and the iPad game FruitNinjaLite ONESHOT!


**Title: **The Fruit Slayer

**Summary: ** America, Japan and the iPad game FruitNinjaLite

**Characters: **America and Japan

**Pairings: **none…but there's implied GerIta xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia and the game FruitNinjaLite (hell I don't even own an iTouch )

**Warnings: **mind drabble, nonsense stuff, grammatical errors, change of tenses, attempt at humor and just plain stupidity

**a/n: ** hello~ it's been a while since I've started writing again I've been busy and lazy; a bad combination =_=. Anyway, this idea has been in my head for weeks and was actually inspired when my little sister had pointed out the game and said a comment about America being really silly enough to try it to Japan xD

Leave a review k?

* * *

"Hmm? What's this?"

America looked at the description of the game shown on his iPad.

"The game looks interesting enough. Let's try it!" He exclaimed and downloaded the application. Since he has free time today, he decided to relax by playing and exploring his brand new iPad that was just given to him as a gift.

"Man, those guys sure make lots of awesome gadgets, wonder what will come out next" He muttered as he waited for the download to finish.

When the download finished he quickly opened the game and was greeted by the catchy background music played.

"Nice"

He smiled and started playing the game…

* * *

After 1 hour…

"America-san?"

Japan knocked the nation's house carefully. He sighed and shook his head as he remembered what his boss said to him.

"_Japan-kun, why don't you go out for a while? You've always been a quiet one and I think it's best if you just spend time socializing for a while"_

"_But sir I-"_

"_No I insist" Japan's boss said with a grin in his face_

So now he's standing in front of America's house since he didn't know where to go. He first planned on visiting one of his Asian siblings but most of them were busy, he tried going to Germany's house but he was in Italy's house. He did thought of going to Italy's house to join the two but decided against it since the two is most probably…

Japan's face turned beet red. He jumped as he heard a crash near the door.

Japan stood quietly as the door slowly opened revealing America with red stains all over his face and clothes.

"I-is this a bad time America-san?" Japan asked and took a step back from the door

America looked at him and grinned

"W-well it seems that you are busy so I'll be going"

He was stopped by a grip on his arm. He looked back and saw America looking at him with a big grin on his face.

"No, you just came at the perfect time Japan!" he exclaimed and started pulling the Japanese man inside his house.

Japan swallowed hard and tried to tug his arm free from the grip but failed.

America led Japan in his kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, fruit was scattered all over the floor and the juices of the fruits was splashed everywhere.

"What were you doing America-san?" Japan looked around at the mess and cringed

America looked at him with a smile while holding a knife. Japan jumped back from him, thinking that America had finally lost it.

"A-America-san?"

"You see Japan, there's this great game in my iPad and it's called FruitNinjaLite"

Japan looked at him warily

"Well, I thought that it was really cool and tried on doing it for real!" America exclaimed and raised the knife over his head

"…what is the game about America-san?"

"Well…" America looked around the kitchen, seeing another knife; he held it and gave it Japan.

He then went to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed strawberries, watermelons and apples.

"Here!" He said and threw all the fruits to Japan

Japan, shocked at what the American did but nonetheless trained, slashed all the fruits that came towards him without missing any.

"Wow! You're great in this Japan!" America shouted and grinned

Japan stared at the American blankly

"This is the game Japan! It's slashing the fruits before it reached the floor!"

Japan stared at the knife he was holding, to America, and to the sliced fruits on the floor.

"…is the whole game about that?"

"Yeah!"

"…ah"

"Let's try it?"

"…sure"

America grinned broadly and grabbed the Japanese man by the shoulders

"Let's try it with the bombs! I think I have some of it in my garage…"

Japan looked at America with horror

END

* * *

**a/n: **hoped you liked it xD leave a review please?


End file.
